Claws of Light
by kayixu
Summary: (LightClan challenge) She's heard the story. That didn't mean she expected to come face to face with the creature.


Twigpaw carefully stalked her prey. The WindClan apprentice didn't like having to hunt in the small area of woodland they had. But the rabbits had seemingly disappeared. It was so strange. Newleaf should mean an overabundance of prey. Yet even here, it was unnaturally quiet.

She pounced, killing the mouse before it could squeak. Her mouth watered, and she looked greedily at the fresh-kill. Every rib was visible under her brown pelt. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd eaten. It was so tempting to eat her catch. After all, if she didn't eat, she wouldn't have much more strength for hunting.

Every day, another cat either disappeared or starved to death. She'd heard talk recently of an old tale. Supposedly, there was once a kittypet who's Twoleg used magic. The kittypet learned to use magic too, and left when her companion had died. Since then, the cat was a danger to all in her path. Twigpaw was skeptical, but wouldn't completely dismiss the idea.

Deciding that the trouble she might get in wasn't worth it; she began carrying the mouse back towards camp. She wanted to talk with her friend, Blackpaw. She wanted to get her friend's opinion on this odd little story. Twigpaw's amber eyes were weary. Were the other Clans having the same problem?

Walking was becoming harder and harder. Her stomach growled and her breathing became heavy. She collapsed before she could react to the fluffy white figure that appeared beside her.

OoOoOoOoOo

She awoke to the sound of chanting. Some cat was chanting in an unknown language, its voice growing deeper with each word. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in the tunnels. A pile of dead animals was nearby. Some of the bodies were of prey animals; others were of her Clan-mates.

A stream of blood trickled from the dead. It moved towards the figure of a white cat with a red tail-tip. The stream of blood circled the figure. Its back was turned to her, and Twigpaw felt sick. She wanted to run, and was about to when she saw Blackpaw on top of the pile.

"Now I just need the blood of one more cat…." The figure said and turned.

She snarled. "You! You've been killing my Clan-mates and our prey!"

"Yes," the creature purred. "And I just need you now. Then my power will be restored."

She glared at the evil cat, staring right into its red eyes. She prayed silently for help, and attacked. The two wrestled for a moment, clawing and hissing and the stream of blood slowed. The circle was gone. The cats parted and circled each other, Twigpaw panting heavily.

The creature smiled wickedly, and lifted a paw. Shadows came to life and reached for the apprentice with Twoleg-like paws. The helpless and starved WindClan cat couldn't defeat this thing alone. Thankfully, she wasn't alone for long. The shadows retreated, and Twigpaw saw a black-furred cat with yellow eyes beside her.

"Blackpaw?"

"Not just me. We're all here," her friend replied.

All of the cats whose bodies lay in the pile appeared, stars in their fur. "We've got your back," Crowcall said.

Suddenly, she had energy like she hadn't felt in moons. Twigpaw charged at the bewildered feline. She dug her claws into the cat's flesh, and heard it speak in the unknown language again. The blood shot towards them. She barely got out of the way in time. The blood was absorbed into the evil cat's being, and black flame-like shadows rose from its claws.

Her own glowed brightly, and she struck. The StarClan cats fought too, but it was ultimately her claws that sank into the evil cat's neck. The shadows disappeared from its claws and encased the creature. When the cloud dissipated, all that was left was a skeleton. The battle was won, but not without one more death.

"Twigpaw! Where are you?" Sparrowstar hurried into the chamber and stared in horror at what he saw. The cats behind him did the same.

"Sparrowstar," said a ginger she-cat. "The prophecy has been fulfilled. The claws of light and darkness have fought."

"Light has won, but not without a price," Blackpaw said.

Twigpaw sat up and looked down at her body. "I'm…. dead?"

"You were going to join us today no matter what the outcome of the fight."

"And I think you should join us with your warrior name."

"I agree," Sparrowstar said. "When you find your parents in StarClan they will call you Twigclaw."

"But I'm not ready to die!" she argued.

"Come on," Blackpaw purred and gestured with her tail for Twigclaw to come. "You remember when we were first allowed out of camp? How excited we were to explore? There's a whole new territory waiting for us in StarClan."

She reluctantly padded forward to stand beside her Clan-mates. "Goodbye," she whispered as she faded.

"Goodbye," Sparrowstar whispered, and hoped that another cat with the claws of light would never be needed again.


End file.
